


【龙兔】今天月老的指标完成了吗（番外）

by Meitsuki



Category: Kamen Rider Build
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-19 03:29:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22704415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meitsuki/pseuds/Meitsuki
Summary: 替暴雨老师代发的，《今天月老的指标完成了吗》的番外ww
Relationships: Banjou Ryuuga/Kiryuu Sento
Kudos: 5





	【龙兔】今天月老的指标完成了吗（番外）

龙我这辈子都没有想过自己能和月老谈恋爱，这么想着，龙我从床上爬起来，走到战兔的房间门前。  
犹豫了一下，龙我还是敲了敲门。屋里传来的纸页声逐渐停了下来，龙我听到战兔的脚步声越来越近。  
“怎么了？”战兔打开了门，龙我挠了挠头:“战兔……我能问你些事情吗？”  
战兔有些摸不着头脑，但还是让龙我进了门。将桌上散乱的纸质资料随意收拾了一下，战兔与龙我面对面坐着。战兔看着龙我，而龙我却低着头。  
“怎么了？不是你要问问题吗？”  
似乎是下定了决心，龙我抬起头看着战兔:“战兔为什么会和我谈恋爱？”  
战兔托着下巴：“我不大清楚，应该是因为喜欢。”战兔思考了一会，带着些许迟疑说出了答案。  
“也许？”  
战兔点了点头:“我不知道喜欢一个人会是什么样的感觉，我知道我喜欢物理，但对你又是和对物理不同的那种喜欢。”很难得，龙我第一次看到战兔皱起了眉头。  
龙我眼中的战兔，一直都是以天才的头脑，冷静的分析一切。  
“那战兔没有谈过恋爱吗？”  
战兔摇了摇头:“我工作那么忙哪里有时间谈恋爱。”  
“我还以为作为月老的战兔一定很会恋爱。”  
“你是在看不起我吗？”出于好胜心，战兔不服气的说。  
龙我似乎也起了玩心，突然冲到战兔面前:“明天是周末，那我们要不要比一比谁更会谈恋爱？”  
战兔被突然贴近的龙我的脸吓了一跳，龙我的身上似乎天生的带着阳光的气息，战兔的脸颊开始变红。  
“比…比就比！”  
战兔心里还是没底的，自己虽然是月老，可这么多年自己都沉浸在了研究中，丝毫没有恋爱经验。而作为战兔口中的肌肉笨蛋的龙我，虽然脑子也时常不开窍，但至少有过一次恋爱经验。  
难道这次要输给那个笨蛋了吗……战兔这么想着，越发不服气，看着龙我离开时那稍带些炫耀意味的笑容，战兔咬了咬牙。  
“美空，我请教你一些事情可以吗？”

第二天，龙我是被厨房里的声音吵醒的。当他以为厨房出现了要让厨房爆炸的外星生物而冲进厨房保护自己的蛋白粉和泡面时，龙我看到战兔正戴着护目镜站在锅前。  
“战兔你要做原子弹吗？”龙我拿起战兔手中的锅盖，盖在了正在着火的锅上，又将战兔拉出了厨房。  
战兔还没从刚刚的情景中反应过来，手里还拿着锅铲。  
“战兔是要给我做早饭是吗？”龙我从战兔手中接过锅铲，看着战兔。  
战兔将护目镜擦干净，点了点头。龙我走进厨房，看到锅里面不成样子的面条和放在一旁的蛋白粉和香蕉，大概知道了战兔的意图：“战兔是要给我做早餐吗？”  
可能是还沉浸在失败的沮丧之中，战兔缓慢的点了点头，龙我摘下了战兔的护目镜，对上战兔的眼睛：“做饭这种事情就交给我来。”  
战兔叹了一口气，背过身去在随身携带的笔记本上画上一个叉。第一步就失败了啊。  
战兔吃着龙我做的早餐，试探性的问了一句：“笨蛋你今天有什么安排吗？”  
龙我想了一下，摇了摇头。  
“那......”似乎是为了不与龙我对视，战兔将头埋了下去，“我们去游乐场吧？”  
龙我想起了什么，便应了下来。

“假日的游乐场真是拥挤呢。”战兔看了看四周，突然有些后悔了来游乐场这种地方，科技馆他不香吗？  
“是啊。”龙我看了看四周的游乐设施，突然起了个坏心眼，对战兔说：“战兔你想玩什么我去买票，你去帮我买个冰淇淋好不好？”  
战兔身体一震：“好。”  
龙我看着战兔离开，走向了鬼屋：“那么就赌一把吧。”  
“请问您要些什么？”小姐姐贴心的问，战兔看了一下菜单:“两个圣代。”突然想起美空对他说的话:“买冰淇淋只买一个就好了，你们俩一起吃，这可是间接接吻。”想到这，战兔不禁打了个寒战，但又不想输给那个笨蛋，于是又说:“一个吧，一个就好，谢谢。”  
拿着两张票的龙我看到只拿着一个冰淇淋的战兔，心里暗暗比了个耶。  
“战兔你怎么只买了一个啊？你不吃吗？”龙我将票递给战兔，拉着战兔在一旁的长椅上坐下。  
“我不吃。”战兔故意别过头，龙我耸了耸肩：“那好吧。鬼屋好像不能带冰淇淋进去，那就在这里吃完好了。”龙我说着，就开始慢慢的尝着。初春的天气已经开始渐暖，冰淇淋在龙我手中逐渐化开：“啊，战兔，冰淇淋要化了。”  
战兔回想着昨天美空的话已经有些心烦意乱，什么叫共吃一个冰淇淋啊!难道不能买两个吗？而再加上龙我的话在耳边，战兔竟然鬼使神差的舔上了龙我手中的冰淇淋。  
龙我震惊之余，似乎还有意料之中的喜悦。

本来还在担心两个男生来游乐园会不会很奇怪的战兔，在玩了几个项目之后也逐渐放开了，最后两个人还在摩天轮的最高处拥抱了对方。  
两个人踏着路灯昏黄的灯光走回家，龙我在一家店门前停了下来：“战兔你等我一下，我去买些东西。”  
战兔点了点头：“哦，好。”  
龙我是提着一大袋东西出来的，战兔沉浸在今天的经历之中，没有过问什么，甚至连他们孩子气的比赛都忘记了。直到回了家，龙我才提起这件事情：“战兔，今天算我赢了吧？”  
战兔立刻否认：“明明是我赢了！”  
龙我似乎不大愿意辩解，只是放下了手里的那一袋东西，催促着战兔去洗澡。战兔没有多想，带着胜利的喜悦走向浴室。  
战兔洗完澡后躺在自己软软的床上出神，直到龙我提着那一袋东西站到他面前，龙我也刚洗完澡，将那一袋东西放在桌上后，龙我在战兔的床上坐了下来：“我觉得有点不公平啊战兔。”  
“怎么了？”战兔坐起身，“你不服气？”  
“你看啊战兔，今天一天都是你安排的，我完全没有发挥的余地啊。”龙我这么说着，突然躺了下来。  
“那你想怎么办？”战兔说道。  
龙我坐起身来看着战兔：“我觉得，你再证明一下，如果我没有感觉的话，那就算我赢。”  
战兔突然想起来美空所说的第二战术：“如果软的不行，你就强势一点。比如说把他推倒。”战兔犹豫了一下，突然按住龙我的肩膀，借着自身的体重把龙我压倒在床上，看着龙我有些泛红的脸颊，战兔掩藏起自己的心跳：“你看，我赢了吧？”  
龙我的嘴角翘了起来，突然反身将战兔压在了身下：“那么，战兔，现在轮到我了。”说着，龙我用不知哪里找来的丝带将战兔的双手绑在身后。  
“笨蛋你要干吗？”战兔不知所措的看向龙我，龙我起身到袋子里翻找着，拿出了一对乳夹和跳蛋。  
“呐，战兔，现在轮到我了。”说着，龙我将战兔衬衫的纽扣一个一个解开，露出白皙的皮肤和胸前那两点。龙我将东西放在一边，用手捏动着战兔的乳头，一种奇异的感觉传遍全身。  
“笨蛋，别弄那里......”战兔的脸颊迅速变红，但双手被束缚在身后，只能扭动着身子以示抗议。  
龙我看着战兔的乳头充血挺立，便拿来乳夹夹了上去，乳夹上有着小铃铛，随着战兔有意或是无意的抖动发出轻微的响声。龙我看着战兔，俯身吻了上去，顺着脖颈一路吻下来，直到小腹。  
战兔有心反抗，只是那铃铛的声音过于羞耻，战兔只能试图将自己的脸盖起来，以掩饰自己。  
龙我将战兔的裤子脱了下来，同样白皙的腿展露在眼前，龙我看着战兔的分身，伸手握住了它，并开始缓慢的撸动。从未有过的快感潮水一般袭来，将天才精明的大脑搅乱。  
战兔不经人事的身体在龙我的抚慰下，很快射出了一滩白浊。龙我清理好，拿出了润滑剂抹在指尖，向战兔的后穴探去。战兔仰着脑袋，后穴突如其来的侵入感让战兔的身体开始颤抖，乳夹上的小铃铛也发出了轻微的声响。  
“唔，好痛。”战兔颤抖着说出了这句话，“笨蛋...快停下来...”  
龙我立刻拔出手指，但并没有要停止的意思，而是拿出了一个口球塞进了战兔的口中。  
“唔唔......”  
龙我继续着扩张，很快战兔的后穴已经可以容纳三根手指，龙我开始缓慢的抽插，耳边是细小的铃铛声和战兔呜咽的声音。似乎是觉得扩张的差不多了，龙我将刚才拿出的跳蛋塞入后穴，并打开了开关。  
“呜呜......”战兔的声音突然大了起来，并且随着跳蛋振动的频率改变，龙我看着眼前的战兔，眼角还有着泪水，脸颊通红，连全身的皮肤似乎都泛着色气的粉红色，口水顺着口球的孔流了出来。  
龙我解开口球，战兔的声音立刻毫无阻拦的流了出来：“呜呜......不要......万、万丈......把它拿出唔、拿出去......”  
“唉？战兔难道不是很舒服吗？”龙我说着，露出了惋惜的表情，但还是将跳蛋拿了出来。  
战兔整个人陷进了床里，粗重的喘着气，但正当他以为结束了的时候，龙我又拿出了一个尺寸可观的按摩棒，对准后穴插了进去。  
“唔！”按摩棒所能到达的地方不是跳蛋所能比的，龙我将按摩棒打开，战兔立刻再次陷入了情欲的漩涡。  
看着爱人在自己面前的模样，龙我早已经硬的不行了，但却为了让战兔妥协，只是看着战兔挣扎。  
龙我将按摩棒提高了一档，战兔感觉按摩棒在往身体里滑动，连忙说：“万丈......把它拿出去...唔...”  
似乎是不满意自家爱人的回答，龙我将按摩棒调到了最高档，战兔的身体立刻剧烈的颤抖起来：“唔...要滑进去了...”  
又一阵剧烈的颤抖，战兔的前端涌出白浊。  
龙我将按摩棒拿出，将战兔揽入怀中，安慰似的抚摸着战兔的后背，这个方法也的确很受用，在龙我怀中的战兔很快就安静了下来。  
龙我又将战兔放下，脱下了自己的裤子，迷迷糊糊的战兔看着龙我，用力的眨了几下眼才看清。  
“那个太大了进不来的。”战兔这么说道，龙我却没给战兔反应的时间，粗壮的分身直接顶入后穴。  
“唔......”这一下直接将战兔的眼泪逼了出来，龙我没有立刻动起来，他觉得要给战兔一些适应的时间。  
高潮后的身体敏感的很，而食髓知味的后穴却紧紧包裹着龙我的分身，看着战兔似乎逐渐适应了起来，龙我开始缓慢的抽插。  
“啊...”在某次抽插中，战兔的声音忽然变了个调，龙我意识到那就是战兔的敏感点，便对准那一点开始抽插起来。  
“啊...好舒服...”  
龙我的手伸到战兔后背，解开了束缚住战兔的丝带，战兔的手立刻环住了龙我，手臂无力的搭在龙我的背上。衬衫由于出汗已经微微浸湿，皮肤透过衬衫显出微微的粉色。  
龙我突然加快了速度，战兔的呻吟也随之加快，其中还夹杂着哭腔，更加增添了龙我欺负战兔的欲望。  
就在战兔颤抖着身体要再次高潮时，龙我突然停了下来。  
“唔，万丈？”战兔不解的看向龙我，湿润的眼睛仿佛能拧出水来。  
“战兔是不是想让我动一动？”  
深陷在情欲之中的战兔丢失了平时的那份自尊，小声的说：“嗯...”  
“那战兔觉得是谁赢了？”  
“唔...是我...”  
龙我没有说话，只是把分身退出来了一点。  
“呜...万丈你动一动...”战兔的手放在龙我后背，不痛不痒的抓挠着。  
龙我摇了摇头，立刻遵从了爱人的要求快速的抽插起来，战兔的手稍微用力的搂住了龙我，呜咽着再一次高潮，龙我也胡乱抽插了几下，释放在了战兔体内。

“所以你早就知道了我的计划？”  
“只是不小心听到了而已。”龙我突然跑下床，战兔刚想起身去追，腰部传来的疼痛感立刻阻止了他，战兔再一次瘫在床上。  
龙我看到战兔，立刻跑了回来：“战兔你没事吧？”  
“唉。”战兔叹了口气，“我承认我不会谈恋爱，我一见到你就心动了，不论你在哪里，在做什么。”  
看着突然认输的战兔，龙我也说：“那这么说的话，我也输了，因为我一看到战兔也会心动。”顿了顿，又说：“那既然我们都不会，那就一起学习吧！”  
看到战兔微笑着点了点头，龙我拿出昨天买的小皮鞭开心的说：“那我们下次试试这个吧？”


End file.
